


Wilbur Is Infatuated

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound is only mentioned, M/M, Sapnap is only mentioned, Top Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream wasn’t sure why Wilbur bothered him so much. There was just something about the other that irritated him. Perhaps it was the British accent or the fact that Wilbur openly flirted with him any chance he got despite the two being enemies.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 12
Kudos: 572





	Wilbur Is Infatuated

**Author's Note:**

> this is work is for someone who requested bottom dream with wilbur!! i might have gone overboard with writing but that's only bc I was excited to write aa  
> i hope they enjoy!!!  
> also, I haven't written in a while so ignore any mistakes

Dream wasn’t sure why Wilbur bothered him so much. There was just something about the other that irritated him. Perhaps it was the British accent or the fact that Wilbur openly flirted with him any chance he got despite the two being enemies. 

Sighing, Dream entered the server. Today, he and Wilbur we’re going to negotiate with each other. L’manberg needed more land to expand, and Wilbur was persistent in getting what he wanted. Unfortunately for Dream, he just couldn’t ignore Wilbur any longer. 

Dream made sure to prepare himself for a fight, knowing the younger ones in L’manberg would try to kill him if he didn’t show up with any armour or weapons. Before leaving his base, Dream made sure to grab his mask so he could cover his face. The SMP owner then made his way out of the hidden base, making sure no one was around to see him exit. 

It took Dream ten minutes to find his way to the community house built for everyone; it was also the place that Wilbur wanted to meet him. Looking around, Dream noticed how silent it was. Aside from the animals roaming around, Dream couldn’t hear the usual bickering between Tommy and Sapnap. 

‘Huh, maybe they’re running late?’ Dream thought to himself, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Shaking his head, Dream wondered into the community house and leaned against the wall. 

Five minutes pass by, and Wilbur still hasn’t shown up, nor had the others. 

Sensing something was wrong, Dream moved from his spot and decided to roam around in hopes of spotting any of the familiar figures. 

Again, Dream saw no one in sight. It was like everyone had just disappeared. The masked man shook his head and continued to walk down the paths he had built. The trail was missing some wooden blocks because of previous attacks by creepers blowing up. So, while Dream was running down the track, he missed the upcoming hole causing him to fall. The fall was sudden, and Dream blanked as he looked for a way out. Before he could do anything, he heard the snickering of Tommy and Tubbo. 

The two residents of L’manberg soon came into view as they stared down at Dream, who was searching for his weapon. 

“Hold on there, big man!” Tommy yelled, his crossbow pointed down at Dream. “If you take your sword out, then your two friends will be killed by Wilbur.” The British teen said, his grin wide as he watched Dream stop all his movements.

“Where’s Wilbur, Tommy.” Dream asked, his voice laced with irritation. 

Before Tommy could speak, Tubbo interrupted, “He’s with George and Sapnap!” 

“Tubbo, shut up! Wilbur wanted me to do the talking since I’m the most trusted around here.” Tommy boasted as he hit Tubbo lightly. 

“Ow! It’s not my fault you take too long to answer,” Tubbo said before punching Tommy in the arm as payback. 

“You’re-” Before Tommy could speak, he was interrupted again.

“Since you guys are too busy arguing, I’ll just look for Wilbur myself.” Dream said as he climbed out of the hole, already making his way towards L’manberg.

The two teens stood there shocked as they watched Dream run until he was out of sight.

“Oh fuck,” Tommy whispered.

Tubbo only nodded his head in agreement before they both started running. 

Dream’s chest was heaving by the time he made it to L’manberg. Immediately, Dream was shot at with an arrow. But, the tall man easily dodged the arrow as he looked for the source it came from. 

“As expected from Dream!” A loud voice came out from behind a tree. “I shouldn’t be surprised by how easily you dodged that.” 

Dream spun around quickly and was met with the eyes of Wilbur. The masked man scoffed as he promptly walked towards Wilbur and pushed him against the tree, his arm against the British man’s neck. 

“Where are they?” Dream growled out at the other man, who only laughed in return.

“Dream. Oh, Dream.” The dark-haired man purred out, “Please be more specific with me; otherwise, there is no point in talking.” Wilbur said.

The masked man huffed out in annoyance before grabbing Wilbur by his collar and throwing him down onto the ground. 

“Tell me, or I’ll attack Manberg again.”

Wilbur coughed, his face twisted in pain. 

“You know, I do like rough treatment, but right now, I am not in the greatest condition, so please be more gentle.” The British man said with a small smirk. 

“God, can you stop flirting with me for once,” Dream groaned out as he put his foot on the chest of the other, making sure he doesn’t make any attempt to get up. 

“Unfortuonly, I cannot,” Wilbur said, his face slightly flushed as he turned his face away from Dream. 

“You’ve stolen my heart,” The leader of L’manberg mumbled out, too quiet for Dream to hear. 

“What? I’m sorry, but can you speak up before I decide to kill you.” The masked man said with annoyance evident in his voice. 

Before Wilbur could speak up, he noticed in the corner of his eye that Tommy and Tubbo have finally made it back. The younger teens were readying their bows. 

“Dream! Let Wilbur up, or I’ll be forced to shoot you.” Tommy yelled out, anger surrounding him. 

“Tommy! You seemed to have failed again!” Wilbur said, his voice filled with disappointment. 

The younger teen stiffened. 

“Tubbo got me distracted, Wilbur! I had Dream trapped before Tubbo started talking-”

“Tommy, I don’t need your excuses right now. What I need is your help.” Wilbur said before grabbing Dream’s ankle and pulling him down. 

The masked man was caught off guard as he was roughly pulled down onto the ground right on top of Wilbur. 

“Tommy! Hurry!” Wilbur yelled right into Dream’s ear. The SMP leader was still shocked by the previous events that just happened. 

Dream was suddenly pulled off of Wilbur and thrown to the ground once again, except this time, weapons were pointed at him, surrounding him with no escape. 

“Looks like you’ve got nowhere to escape, Dream,” Wilbur said. 

“Now, why don’t we go negotiate about the land L’manberg will be needing.”

Dream only clicked his tongue in defeat before willingly following Wilbur inside the little headquarters of L’manberg. 

The two were left alone to negotiate while Tommy and Tubbo went to guard George and Sapnap. 

“So, as you know, I need more land so I can expand,” Wilbur stated, his hands crossed as he stared down Dream. 

The other didn’t attempt to speak, only leaning back as he waited for Wilbur to continue. 

“Knowing you, you’ll want a price for the land I need.” Wilbur continued, his eyes never leaving the masked man. 

“Right now, I am a little short on resources to pay you with, so I was hoping to propose another idea that even you can’t deny.” The British man said, his smirk growing wide.

Finally, Dream was struck with interest. He straightens out his back and leans against the table that separated himself from Wilbur.

“What other idea do you have?” Dream asked.

“Well, I’m not good with words, so I’ll show you.” With that, Wilbur suddenly stood up and made his way towards the other man. When he was in front of Dream, the British man simply smirked before motioning for the other to stand up as well. 

Dream hesitantly stood up, his body practically up against the British man. Suddenly, Dream was grabbed by the waist and pulled even closer. 

“I think you can understand what I’m initiating here, Dream.” The taller man said, his voice already laced with lust.

Dream flushed, thankful that the masked hide his face. 

Unfortunately, the mask was suddenly ripped away from Dream’s face. 

“What! Wilbur, give me back my mask.” Dream demanded, his voice slightly higher as he covered his face with his hands. 

The British man simply threw the mask onto the floor before prying Dream’s hands away from his face. 

“God, you look so pretty,” Wilbur said, his eyes piercing right through Dream.

“Wilbur…” Dream trailed off as Wilbur grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. Before Dream could speak again, the other leaned in and kissed him softly. 

Dream stilled but didn’t push Wilbur away; instead, he did the exact opposite as he pulled the other closer and deepened the kiss. 

The taller of the two smiled into the kiss, his hand snaking its way up to Dream’s lean body before finding itself tangles in the messy locks of Dream’s hair. The British man suddenly pulled Dream’s hair, which resulted in Dream getting pulled away from the kiss. Like this, Dream’s neck was exposed entirely to Wilbur. 

“Please…” Dream whispered, his plush lips pulled into a small pout.

Wilbur let out a chuckle, “Why don’t you beg?” Wilbur said before tightening his grip on Dream’s hair.

The SMP leader scoffed before answering, “I don’t need to beg; you’ll do anything for me with a snap of my fingers.” 

Wilbur glared but didn’t deny it. He’s liked Dream for a while, always wanting to impress the other. 

“Get on your knees then,” Wilbur said, voice rough already. “If you don’t want to beg, then you can satisfy me in the meantime.”

Before Dream could get anything out, he was roughly pushed to his knees. The other quickly looked up and was met with the sight of Wilbur’s bulge. Dream flushed as he calculated the size before him. 

Wilbur clicked his tongue in annoyance, “What? Do you want me to walk you through the steps? You should understand something as simple as this, Dream.” Wilbur’s voice dripped with venom as he insulted the one below him. 

Dream growled, “I’m not as dumb as you, Wilbur.”

‘Guess I’ll have to show him a hell of a time to prove him wrong,” Dream thought to himself as he unzipped Wilbur’s pants. 

Dream then pulled Wilbur’s pants down slightly before pulling out the hard cock that was angry for release. As soon as Wilbur’s cock was released, it smacked Dream right on the cheek. 

It was silent for half a second before Wilbur let out a laugh. 

“If you don’t shut up right now, I will bite it.” Dream said with a monotone voice.

Wilbur stiffened at the empty threat that was thrown at him.

In response, Dream smirked before grabbing Wilbur’s dick with one hand while his other hand rested on Wilbur’s thigh for support. Dream then let out a hot breath, teasing Wilbur in the process. 

“Dream,” Wilbur warned the younger, his gaze on the other. 

The SMP leader let out a soft sigh before licking the tip of the cock. 

“Fuck,” Wilbur whispered out. 

Dream then took the head of the dick into his mouth entirely, sucking softly while also twisting his hand. Wilbur let out a low moan as Dream continued to suck. The other then pulled off with a small pop, proceeding to smear spit on the tip of the cock. He then removed his hand from the cock before taking the whole length down his throat. 

Wilbur let out a moan, his hands coming down to entangle themselves in Dream’s hair. 

Dream also let out a moan, the sudden vibrations making Wilbur shiver. The dirty blond-haired man looked up at Wilbur through his long eyelashes. 

Right now, Dream looked utterly innocent, his eyes shining as he stared up at Wilbur like he was a god. However, what Dream was doing was sinful. His plump lips were currently wrapped around the girth of Wilbur’s cock, his head bobbing as he choked on the length. Drool was slowly dripping down Dream’s chin, his hair also a mess from the rough handling. 

“God, you look so good right now, Dream,” Wilbur said, his voice gruff. “You look like the perfect cum dumpster; your lips stretched around my cock.”

Dream moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he listened to Wilbur.

“Oh? Do you like that? Want me to tell you how dirty you look right now?” The British man said, his hips slowly moving. “You look wrecked right now; you know that?” 

Dream attempted to nod. 

Wilbur grinned at the failed attempt. 

“I’m going to fuck your face, gonna use you as my sex toy for now, okay?” 

The younger moaned in response as he steadied himself, ready to be used.

Wilbur let out a sigh before roughly fucking into Dream’s mouth. The dirty blond-haired man was caught off guard but quickly recovered as he relaxed his throat. Wilbur threw his head back as his hips found a rhythm.

“Fuck, you feel so good, can’t wait to fuck you.” Wilbur groaned out, his hands gripping even tighter onto Dream’s hair.

“You’re going to be good when that happens, right?” Wilbur asked as he moved his head to stare down at Dream.

“Going to make me proud.”

Dream moaned around Wilbur’s cock, his eyes pleading as he tried nodding his head.

Wilbur chuckled, as did a particularly rough thrust, making Dream gag in the process. 

“Why don’t we see how good you can be right now?” The British man asked before pulling his cock out of Dream’s mouth.

Dream whined in response, his eyes dazed as he processed what Wilbur just said.   
“We don’t have all day, babe,” Wilbur said, his voice impatient. 

“My legs fell asleep…” Dream mumbled out, his face flushed. 

“Huh? I can’t hear you. Speak up.” 

“I said, my legs are asleep, so I would appreciate it if you carried me.”

Wilbur’s eyes widened with shock before barking out a laugh.

“Aw, looks like Dreamie needs help,” Wilbur said with a patronizing tone.

“Shut up and just lift me.”

Wilbur snickered before crouching down, his hands wrapping around under Dream’s arms and lifting the other. Dream instinctively wrapped his legs around Wilbur. His arms were already hooked around the neck of the other. 

“I thought you said you’re legs were asleep?” Wilbur looked at him with confusion.

“I lied. I just wanted you to carry me.” Dream said with a smile on his face.

Wilbur sighed but did not attempt to put the other down. 

“As hot as it would be to fuck you against the wall, I am going to set you down on the table.”

Dream pouted but let himself be set down on the wooden table.

“Slip your pants off and switch to lay on your stomach,” Wilbur instructed while slowly stroking his cock.

Dream did as instructed, his ass exposed as his hole twitched. 

Wilbur’s mouth watered.

So it was only natural that he lowered himself to push Dream’s legs further apart. He put his mouth to Dream’s hole. He knew the other would jump and expecting it. He had a hand readily pushing down on Dream’s hipbone, holding him to the table. Unable to struggle off the table like Wilbur knew the other could, Dream let out a moan instead, tightening his thighs around Wilbur’s head as his hands flew to the edges of the table. Fingers were digging into the wood, as he held on for dear life as Wilbur circled his tongue around Dream’s hole, getting the dirty blond-haired man nice and wet before he bothered to push his tongue in, the firm muscle squeezing past Dream’s tight rim.

Dream whimpered.

Trapped where he was, surrounded by the smell and feel of Dream, Wilbur’s surroundings slipped away, time practically becoming non-existent as he worked his tongue in and out of his enemy. He could tell the moment Dream was close, his thighs shaking as a warning. Ignoring it, Wilbur jabbed his tongue in with a vengeance, once, twice--

Dream came, shouting as he struggled, despite Wilbur’s hold.

And that was when Wilbur rose by a margin, pulling his tongue out - only to replace it with his thumb swiftly - as he started licking at the base of Dream’s cock to the tip instead, milking him through his orgasm.

When he finally finished, heaving chest splattered with cum, Wilbur crawled back up, scooping up the cum as he pressed a kiss to the corner of Dream’s plush lips. He held his hand to Dream’s mouth, and though visibly tired, Dream craned his neck far enough to lap up his cum from Wilbur’s hand, licking and sucking until all the cum from Wilbur’s hand was replaced with spit.

Dream sighed. 

“You’re not done?” He asked. His eyes had closed, but he managed to pry them open to peer sleepily at Wilbur, blinking tiredly. 

Wilbur was far from done. 

“You don’t worry about that,” Wilbur muttered. His hand crept down again, between Dream’s balls to push his thumb back into Dream, and for all his lethargy, Dream’s legs still managed to widen just a little further, giving Wilbur more space to settle in the gap between them. 

Leaning forward, he kissed the other; the taste of Dream’s cum still sharp and tangy as he pushed his tongue against Dream’s. Tongue playfully fighting with Dream’s, Wilbur trailed his fingers over Dream’s arms. He gathered Dream’s arms above his head, careful to keep what was in his hand from touching Dream’s skin.

Dream was panting into his mouth by the time his arms were stretched, and so being sufficiently distracted, Wilbur grabbed onto Dream’s wrists and swiftly tied them together.

“What the--” Dream broke the kiss, leaning back and twisting his head to look at his hands. His eyebrows raised.

“So you don’t accidentally hit me.”

Dream scoffed in response but didn’t struggle.

Wilbur pointedly bucked his hips, his cock rubbing against Dream’s spent one. It was valiantly trying to rise again, though, especially as Wilbur started pressing kisses to Dream’s neck without faltering. 

With an inhale that managed to sound high pitched, Dream collapsed back onto the table, the muscles on his neck tensing before he managed to bring himself to relax. 

“Good boy.”

Dream gasped. His eyes flew open, fixating on Wilbur’s as his hips bucked.

Wilbur grinned, knowing he looked every bit of the predator he was at that moment as he lifted himself to look down at his enemy, Dream’s arms straining against his binds, causing the muscles to stand out. 

“You like that?”

Dream’s head went flying back, his back arching as he wrapped his legs around Wilbur’s hips.

“Wilbur.”

“Nuh-uh,” Wilbur shook his head, hands going down to clutch at Dream’s hips.

“Who am I?”

Dream bit his lip.

Wilbur guessed he meant to come across as coy, but the desperation outweighed everything, even as Dream for some reason held back.

“Who. Am. I?” 

His fingers dug into Dream’s hips, strong enough that he knew there would be bruises there later.

“Sir,” Dream gasped out, and then he visually gave in, legs tightening around Wilbur’s hips even as he still twisted and writhed in his bonds. 

His wrists were already starting to chafe, and Wilbur’s mouth began to water at the thought of being able to lick at the tender skin later.

“Sir.” His voice was so high pitched it was nearly a keen, and had Wilbur quickly not grabbed the base of his cock then, he would have surely come before he was inside of Dream.

“Good boy,” Wilbur cooed, bending down to press a kiss to Dream’s brow. Letting go of his cock, he pushed his thumb back against Dream’s hole, pressing it in.

Dream whimpered as Wilbur’s thumb went in smoothly, practically swallowed up by his body. 

Thrusting it in a few times, he pulled out, only to replace it with his pointer and middle finger both. Circling the rim at first, he was more gentle this time, pressing until his fingers disappeared into Dream’s warmth before he started actively stretching Dream.

Dream went berserk. Practically thrashing in his bonds, his hips kept bucking downwards, as if he could take in Wilbur’s fingers faster, even as his face contorted into a pained grimace. Overstimulated, Wilbur nudged Dream’s cheek with his nose, trying to distract him from the pain.

“It’s okay, baby. You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

Dream absently nodded, still whimpering. He had his mouth clenched tight, though, clearly at least still trying to fight off the noises escaping him, despite failing. 

Not that Wilbur minded one bit.

Which is why, instead of taking his time with the third finger, Wilbur pushed his cock in instead.

Dream groaned, chest pressing against Wilbur’s as his back arched off the table.

Moaning himself, Wilbur panted heavily into Dream’s mouth. He entered the other in one long, languid thrust, but now that he was in, he had to pause, taking a few deep breaths before he came too early.

He wasn’t done with Dream just yet.

“M-move,” Dream said with a whimper. His cheeks were flushed, sweat matting his hair. He looked kind of deranged, and Wilbur loved every bit of it, knowing that it was because of him that his usually composed enemy was looking this broken.

Wilbur inhaled deeply. Let it out. Pulled his hips back. And slammed it back in.

Dream yelled, his head practically digging back into the wood as he thrashed. It didn’t take long for Wilbur to pick up the pace, relentlessly slamming into Dream, feeling heat pooling in his gut, ready to spill at any moment. Heat cresting within him, sweat pooling between his shoulder blades as he held himself slightly above Dream, he twisted himself just as he pushed in, trying to keep contact with Dream’s lips still, when Dream gasped instead, frozen.

Ah, right. Prostate.

Wilbur could feel the tremors running through Dream’s thighs, and a glance down showed that for all Dream was still limp, his cock was still weeping, unable to rise further than half-mast.

“C’mon, baby boy,” Wilbur whispered. “Think you can come again for me?”

Dream groaned. His eyes closed, but not before a tear slipped free. Wilbur kissed it away. Being so close to Dream, it was easy to hear the words that barely escaped Dream’s mouth.

“C-can’t… too much, Sir.”

His words were barely more than just a breath of air against Wilbur’s face, which made Wilbur relent all the faster, even though he knew that this was probably way more than Dream could take. Being reduced to a loud mess was one thing, but barely being able to emit any noises after that?

Wilbur was filled with joy as he reduced usually composed Dream to a complete mess that the other couldn’t even let out any noise. 

Suddenly, Dream jerked as he let out a yell. Wilbur assumed the other had cummed, but there was no cum insight. 

Then it hit Wilbur; Dream just had a dry orgasm. Shivering, Wilbur gave one last powerful thrust before releasing his cum into Dream’s hole.

Dream whined, eyes closed as he felt the wetness enter him. Wilbur bit his lip as his chest heaved. 

Both of them had one thought in mind as they tried to catch their breath: They couldn’t wait to negotiate for land again.


End file.
